Ever After Arguments
by OppsieDasi
Summary: Please read first chapters Author notes! After 10 MILLION YEARS, I'm back! I am so, so, sooooooo sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This may seem familiar to you, it is because, it's already been created. Wait! Before you tell the police or something, I want you to know, that I have permission. When EspurrStar677 said she wasn't going to continue, I was a bit disappointed, and reviewed that, but I made it look like I wasn't demanding. (Hopefully). She messaged me back saying I could do it instead! Of course, I accepted. Anything to keep me writing. So here we are. First chapter and storyline goes to EspurrStar677 so check her out!**

How the argument began.

Maddie Hatter was in her room, brushed her hair. Her tea party would go as planned, but this time, she wanted to do one with her two friends, Raven Queen and Cerise Hood. She already knew Cerise being part wolf, and Raven being the daughter of the Evil Queen, but she knew her friends would always be her friends, even id something bad would ever happen to them. She was excited to see them, so then it happened. Raven and Cerise went into the room, and saw her.

"Hey Maddie!" The girls leaped to their friend.

"Hey girls! I'm so excited that you came here!" Maddie said, grabbing her teacups and Earl Grey. "Hey Earl Grey! Wanna help us with the tea?" Earl Grey squeaked and ran up to Raven. Her roommate, Kitty, was still asleep, so they didn't bother her that much. Kitty was the Cheshire Cat's daughter, meaning that she is very sneaky. Raven got bored, and decided to tell everybody about her day.

"You see, Apple White told me that she was going to redecorate my side of the room." She said.

"Blah blah blah." Cerise said.

"Oh, you are so mean!" Raven said.

They kept arguing and fighting on each other. They punched and fought! They hit each other and Cerise bit Raven with her teeth! Raven screamed in pain. The weird thing is, Raven bit back.

"I've got to do something about this"." Maddie said. "But what?"

**Another Authors note, I did make SOME small changes but I tried not to do it too much. Bye! No hating or you won't get a smile! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you guys keep it down?" asked Kitty, giving a wide smiley yawn.

Cerise and Raven froze in their fighting position, Cerise on top of Raven, about to give her a punch to the face, and Raven about to cast a curse, and looked up at Kitty.

"Oh don't stop now, I like chaos" Kitty said.

Raven and Cerise left, shooting dirty glares at each other.

"Tea?" Maddie offered, but Kitty disappeared making Maddie feel, quite alone. Now she had to choose a side, a fight like this can't just disappear like Kitty.

"Oh course they can't!" cried Maddie randomly.

"Oh Narrator! You can be so funny!" Maddie giggled.

The Narrator twisted his invisible mustache.

"Oh oh! Can I twist it?" Maddie asked.

No! You can't even see me.

"Yeah… I forgot about that." Maddie said sadly. Maddie's watch suddenly coo-cooed. "YAY! Tea time!" Maddie cried and sat down with Earl. Deciding on a side will just have to wait.

**Sorry for the short update! But I DID get 10 emails from FanFiciton yesterday, I owe it to you guys! Seriously, that is the most emails I have EVER got at one time! I will try and post the next chapters today too, so it won't be that bad!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Finally, sorry!)

**Greetings! This chapter will be focused on Cerise, after the fight. Next chapter will be focused on Raven, the same time as this chapter. I hope I made sense! I never seem to do. Also, I am over the moon! I got a Cerise Hood doll for Christmas! You haven't noticed Cerise is my favourite? Say WHAAAAT! HOW! Anway, I better get onto the writing. And ACTION!**

**Narrator's POV**

Cerise wandered the halls feeling a bit bad for what happened yesterday. Yes, she did mean all of those nasty things she said to Raven. It's always "Apple this" or "Apple that" or complaining that people still wants her to follow her destiny. During classes, she let the fight play in her mind. She tried not to focus on the mean things Raven said to her, but sometimes they couldn't help but come up. At lunch, she was wandering the halls, which she does every time it rains, she passed the Nurses Office when she heard a familiar voice, it was Raven.

"Oh dear! What happened here?" exclaimed the Nurse.

"Cerise bit me." Raven said acting like she did nothing for me to do that.

"I'll be having a word with Cerise." Remarked the Nurse.

**Cerise's POV**

I couldn't stick around for much longer. I walked off like nothing happened. It's not like I could go to anyone now, Maddie would surely take Raven's side. They are BFFA's. I have no one, Cedar would probably wonder on how I bit Raven so hard. Kitty would do, but she isn't as understanding, she did try to reveal my secret to everyone. I wouldn't trust her with piece of dog food. So that left me with Carmine, who is probably hiding in a small cave hearing the pitter-patter of the rain drops fall to the ground. So, I really don't have anyone, and I probably won't ever. Gr! Stop that Cerise! You will have someone eventually. Yeah, eventually! I will! Mum and Dad did. Who then? Hunter is already taken, and there aren't any young wolves around anymore. I thought I told myself to shut up! Ha ha! I told her! Aaaaand I should stop talking to myself in my head. I'm insane, but probably less then Maddie. That's the good thing with Maddie, you can't crazier then her! She hears these "Narrators". I highly doubt that's true.

**Narrator's POV**

Oh no she DIDN'T! I've never noticed. Well, seeing how Maddie reacts, I guess it's a good thing. On with the narration! Cerise begged and begged for the rain to stop. He legs were aching to run. Maybe Raven was right. Maybe she was a bad excuse for a person. Maybe she shouldn't be alive. Suddenly, Cerise didn't feel so bad for biting Raven. With a skip in her step, she made her way to class. Nothing can ruin her mood now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven's chapter now! I hope I get this out today! Once again.. ACTION!**

**Raven's POV **

After that fight with Cerise… the bite mark has turned green! Is that meant to happen? Are wolves poisonous? No, are half wolves poisonous? Cerise isn't a wolf, she isn't like her dad and change between a fairytale and a wolf. She's confusing. My hand is starting to turn green! Like my selfish roommate Apple White would care! All she cares about is looking good, being perfect and her own Happily Ever After! She wants me to be evil! Once I asked her "Why don't YOU be the Evil Queen?" she stopped. But a couple minutes after she told me that it wasn't her destiny, it was mine. Apple isn't the sharpest pencil in the drawer. I had had enough of this! My hand was pounding! I finally went to the Nurse. I apologized to Maddie, my BFFA, and I knocked on the Nurse's door. She let me in and examined my hand that now had a nice purple look to it now.

"Oh dear! What happened here?" the Nurse asked as she put a painful needle in my hand to remove whatever was in my hand!

"Cerise bit me." I told her, wincing in pain.

"I'll be having a word with Cerise." She said as she took the needle out.

I heard footsteps walk past the door. Did Cerise listen? I hope not! Cerise is a bit on the violent side and would probably end up biting me again.

"Strange… I've never seen something like this, I've going to have to take this to the Ever After Committee so they can scan it, you're free to go." The Nurse told me.

At least, freedom! But something made me wonder, what was that substance in my hand? Wouldn't the Nurse recognize that as poison? The rain fell on the roof as hard as stones! I think I even saw some hail! Well, onto my Muse-ic class!


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm back baby!

**After 10 Million years I RETURN!**

**Yeah, sorry.**

**I couldn't think of any ideas that I liked. I finally decided to make this an evil Apple one. It's not that I don't like them. I just never thought I'd write one. I blame past me for adding the green… thing….**

**So… I'm sorry it sucks forgive me!**

**Warning: No Apple's were harmed during the making of this chapter.**

* * *

"Apple, you can't POISON Raven." Briar said.

"I know, but I need her to be my evil queen." Apple said.

"Apple. I know you like your destiny but you can't FORCE anyone to do something." Briar argued.

"I get mommy and daddy to do things for me all the time." Apple said. Briar slapped her friend across the face.

"You spoiled brat! I am DONE following you, supporting you a-and being your BFFA!" Briar shouted. She took off the necklace she has been wearing since forever. Apple's eyes widened.

"No. Don't do it!" Apple pleaded. Briar ignored her request and threw it on the ground, stomping on it several times. The necklace was in a shape of a heart, until recently.

"Have a fairy good holidays." Briar said, storming off.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore." Apple said, seemingly talking to no one. "I have you."

"Can I be your BFFA?" Raven asked, as she appeared from the shadows.

"Of course." Apple said, smiling.

* * *

"Well that's…." Cerise started.

"Un-wonderlandiful!" Maddie said. Briar had told the two what happened with Apple and Raven.

"I know. I tried everything I could, but she just wouldn't listen." Briar said.

"You know what we have to do." Cerise asked. Briar and Maddie looked at her. "Get our friends back."

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm evil. I left it at a slight cliff-hanger. BUT IT'S SOMETHING! SO DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
